


Steam on Ember Island

by Gamerqueer



Series: Avatar Femslash Week 2015 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, Avatar Femslash Week, F/F, Femslash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kya takes Izumi out and shows her a different side of Ember Island. They grow closer together...but just for one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam on Ember Island

**Author's Note:**

> This is (late) for Day 2 of Avatar Femslash Week: Night.

Izumi sat, sprawled across the couch in her Ember Island beach house, reading a book of traditional Fire Nation poetry. She had come to the island while on a break from university to focus on her writing. Her father, Fire Lord Zuko, had sent three female guards to accompany her. While Izumi _was_ a firebender, even by the age of 20 she had never taken much to fighting, so her safety was always of concern to her parents.

“Princess Izumi, there is a young woman outside requesting to see you. She refuses to leave,” said Ishi, one of the guards.

Izumi looked up from her book and sighed. “What have I told you about calling me Princess?”

The guard groaned. “Not to…but you _are_ …”

Izumi closed her book and stood from her chair. “That’s that then. Who is the woman?”

“Well, she claims to be the Avatar’s daughter. She is Water Tribe in appearance: dark skin, blue eyes, brown hair, and a little mark under her eye.”

“Kya,” whispered Izumi with a smile. “I’ll go greet her myself. Thank you for the message.”

“Are you sure, my lady? Maybe I should accompany you in case it is an imposter.”

Izumi nodded. “I will be fine. I am a grown woman and can take care of myself.”

Ishi bowed. “Of course, Princess—of course, Izumi.”

Once the woman left, Izumi made her way to the front of the house. The guards followed closely behind much to her dismay. Izumi adjusted her gold-rimmed glasses on her nose and opened the door. “Hello Kya, it’s so good to see you again,” she said, letting herself smile a bit.

Kya grinned and threw her arms around Izumi. “Izumi, you’re looking amazing! I mean, you always do, but now, it’s just like wow!”

Izumi moved away and raised an eyebrow. “Please do not take this the wrong way, Kya…but how did you find me? This house is hardly gaudy enough for people to suspect it is owned by my father…”

Kya smacked her on the back, and one of the guards flinched. “Mom’s told me all about the time she, Dad, Aunt Suki, Uncle Sokka, and Toph all came here with your dad before Sozin’s Comet.” She stretched and set down her leather rucksack. “I’ve just been traveling around this part of the Fire Nation and decided to stop here for a few days. That was a few days ago. I was gonna leave today, but when I saw people coming up here earlier, I wanted to check it out…turns out it’s you!”

Izumi smiled and nodded. “What a coincidence indeed.” She stepped out of the doorway and gestured to the waterbender. “Come in, come in. There’s no need to stand out there.”

The guards shifted uncomfortably, glancing at one another.

Izumi sat down on the couch, and Kya plopped down next to her. “You all can go take a break,” said Izumi. “Kya is the daughter of Avatar Aang and waterbending master Katara. I will be more than safe in her company.”

With a bow, they dismissed themselves outside to monitor the perimeter.

“Damn, even on vacation, Daddy Lord’s got you on lockdown, huh?” scoffed Kya.

“Pardon?”

“It must just be weird having all these guards around while you’re trying to relax.”

“Perhaps a bit,” said Izumi. “But I know it is for my own protection. And for the security of the nation. Besides, I am not a fighter.”

“Gotcha, gotcha,” said Kya with a nod. “So do you have any wild plans for your first night on the island?”  

Izumi shook her head. “I’m not really one for wild plans to be honest…”

Kya grabbed her hand. “C’mon! The sun’s almost set. It’s the perfect time to start a fun night!”

Izumi bit her lip nervously. “I thought you going to leave Ember Island today.”

Kya chuckled. “I thought I was too…then you showed up. I don’t plan things, so I’m totally up for staying another night.”

Izumi stood. “Where _have_ you been staying anyway, Kya?”

“Oh, just on the beach. It’s so amazing. The way the sand feels around your body, the waves rolling over your feet…”

“Well, if you are staying on Ember Island for another night, I insist you stay here. It’s not very spacious, but there is an empty room.”

“I doubt I’ll be using _that_ room,” muttered Kya.

“I’m sorry, what did you say? I missed that.”

“Oh nothing. So do you have to let the guards know we’re leaving, or what?”

Izumi crossed her arms. “I am not a child. I am free to go wherever I want to go.”

“Alright then, let’s head out! I know this awesome little place with great drinks and great music.”

“Okay…let me just… _let the guards know_ …”

Kya grinned. “I knew it.”

Izumi sighed then gestured to her clothes, a red silky sleeveless top and a long flowing skirt of the same color. “Are these acceptable for going out? These are just my lounging clothes…”

“They’re perfect.”                                       

* * *

 

Kya held Izumi’s hand as they walked up the wooden stairs and entered the bar. “I can’t believe you’ve never even heard of _Sparks_ before!”

Izumi glanced around, eyes wide in amazement. The lights were dim and musicians played loudly. The name _Sparks_ was painted across one of the walls with little torches on either side of it. What caught her attention the most however were the people on the dance floor. She saw men dancing with other men and women dancing with other women—though the lines of gender were not so clearly defined, and many did not fit either category. “What is this place?” she whispered.

Kya smiled and dragged her over to the bar where the bartender stood. The woman had short wavy black hair and red lipstick and wore a red top that bared her midriff. “Hey Hisa, let’s get this night started with some rum!” yelled Kya, leaning over the bar.

Hisa, the bartender, blushed. “I thought you were leaving Ember Island today. The other night was so great, and I couldn’t stop thinking about it. If I had known you were still going to still be here, we totally could have…”  

Kya shrugged. “Plans change. Now how about some drinks?”

Hisa smiled and sighed. “Anything for you, Kya.” She glanced back and Izumi, who was standing behind the waterbender, taking in the sights of the establishment. “And who is this lovely lady behind you?”

Izumi blushed. “Me? Oh! I—I am Iz—”

“This is Li,” interjected Kya. “She’s visiting for a few days to work on her writing.”

“Well Li, don’t worry about your tab tonight. A gorgeous woman like you doesn’t have to pay a thing.”

Izumi pulled some coins out of the small purse at her side. “That is not necessary. I have more than enough money to pay for the drinks.”

Kya put her hand on Izumi’s back. “ _Li_ , Hisa here is flirting with you,” she whispered into her ear.

Izumi put the coins away. “Oh my! Okay, I suppose I’ll be having some of that rum too then. That is a good drink for the island.”

“Careful with Kya, Li. Those Water Tribe women are wild,” said Hisa, grinning as she went to pour their drinks. “If you want a taste of a fellow Fire Nation woman, I’ll be here.” She pushed their drinks forward and stared at Izumi. “Has anyone ever told you that you look like one of those Fire Nation royalty types? That’s not even a pickup line—I just realized you look just like Fire Lord Zuko’s daughter. I saw an article about her in the paper a few months ago… ”

“Very funny,” said Kya, taking the glasses from the counter. “I’ll see you around, Hisa.” She handed Izumi hers as they sat down at a nearby table.

“I suppose it is good that you covered for me,” said Izumi, sipping her drink. “So this is one of those newer establishments I have been reading about? A place for those with same-sex attractions to gather and mingle?”

Kya laughed, taking a drink. “That’s right, Princess. What do you think of it?”

Izumi reactively flinched at the word _Princess_ coming out of Kya’s mouth, but for once she didn’t mind the title. “Well, I have no other experiences to compare it to…but it seems friendly.”

“Yeah, friendly. Don’t look now, but Hisa’s totally checking you out.”

“Me?” Izumi turned to see the woman staring at her from behind the bar.

Kya threw back her drink. “I told you not to look!”

Izumi blushed. “Does she find me attractive then? Oh spirits, this is so new to me. But was she _your_ girlfriend?”

Kya snorted with laughter. “I don’t do that kind of thing. I met her my first night here, and we had some fun. She’s a good girl.”

After making eye contact with Izumi, Hisa came over to their table. “Li, tell me the truth.”

Izumi took another sip of her drink.

“Your name isn’t really Li, is it?”

Izumi looked nervously at Kya, who finished off her own drink.

“Everyone here knows I’m the Avatar’s daughter. There’s probably no harm in telling her about yourself.”

Izumi nodded. “Hisa, if I tell you the truth, will you promise not to make a big deal out of it?”

“Sure thing. Boy, now I’m really fucking curious.”

Izumi adjusted her glasses and looked down. “My name is Izumi,” she whispered.

“Damn,” muttered Hisa. “The Avatar’s daughter and the Fire Lord’s daughter are both here at _Sparks_ …who would have thought that was possible?” She rested her hand on Izumi’s shoulder. “Don’t worry though. My lips are sealed.”

Izumi smiled. “Thank you, Hisa. You are very kind. I see why Kya enjoyed your company.”

Hisa’s pale face reddened, and she cleared her throat. “Well, yeah. You’re welcome. Hey…I get done here around two…after that, maybe we could all get away somewhere together?”

“Oh spirits!” exclaimed Izumi. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I appreciate your offer, but I am very new to all this.”

Kya rubbed Izumi’s back and grinned at Hisa. “Maybe someday,” she mouthed.

Hisa sighed. “Okay. I just had to try, you know? You two have fun tonight. It was an honor to meet you… _Li_.”

“I am happy to have met you as well, Hisa,” said Izumi. She took a bag of gold pieces out and set it in Hisa’s hand. “Consider it a tip.”

Hisa’s eyes widened as she opened the small silk bag. “I’ve been wanting to get to Republic City, and this is more than enough. How can I ever repay you? I hope you don’t think you need to pay me to keep quiet about you being here.”

Izumi held up a hand. “I just want you to have it.”

Hisa tucked it into the satchel at her side. “Thank you so much, Izumi. I will never forget what you did.”

“I hate to break up this sappy moment but…” Kya grabbed Izumi’s hand and pulled her onto the dancefloor.

Izumi closed her eyes and smiled as Kya twirled her in a Water Tribe style dance. Music played around them, and though Izumi had never danced in the style before, Kya’s gentle touches made it easy to follow.                                                                 

* * *

 

After a few hours of drinking and dancing, Kya and Izumi left the bar to sit on the beachfront nearby. They were both pleasantly buzzed, and Izumi lit a fire after collecting some driftwood.

“I don’t get why you gave Hisa that money,” said Kya, lounging on the sand.

Izumi sat cross-legged. “She was kind, I wanted to show her that, and I had more than enough money. It was logical.”

“Logic. Of course. So did you have fun your first time at _Sparks_?” Kya asked, sitting up and moving closer to Izumi.

“It was delightful. More fun than I’ve had…maybe ever. Because of who my dad is, I don’t get out much,” Izumi admitted. She bit her lip. “This has all just been a plan to get into bed with me though, right Kya?”

Kya rubbed the back of her neck. “What? I have no idea what you’re...”

Izumi touched Kya’s hand. “Whatever your intentions were initially, I want you to know that I _want_ you.”

Kya raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

Izumi leaned forward and kissed Kya on the cheek.

Kya grinned and took Izumi’s face in her hands then leaned forward to kiss her on the mouth.

The firebender’s lips however were rigid, and she pulled away. “I’m sorry,” Izumi muttered. “I barely even have experience in this realm…let alone the sexual realm. I don’t want to disappoint you.” 

Kya touched Izumi’s flushed cheek. “I can give you anything you want tonight, Princess,” she whispered into her ear.

Izumi shuddered. “Oh my…well there have been some things I have been wondering about and…”

Kya kissed Izumi’s earlobe then moved to her sharp jawline.

“Oh spirits, I—”

Suddenly the flash of a camera went off. Kya stood and gathered some water from the ocean, holding it in front of the two of them. “Who the fuck thinks they can take a picture of Izumi and me?!” she yelled at the blurry figure in a nearby bush.

“Holy shit! It’s really the Avatar’s daughter and the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation!” cried one photographer to another as the two jumped out of the bushes and ran toward town, clutching the camera close.

“Hey! Fuck you!” Kya threw a large sphere of water at them, soaking them as they continued to run. “That’s just sad, isn’t it? Their lives are so boring that they have to spy on us to get any satisfaction!”

Izumi’s eyes were wide. “What will they do with that photograph though?”

Kya shrugged. “I wouldn’t worry about it. They’re just a couple of scumbags. So how about we get back to your place? I hope the guards haven’t gotten all worked up wondering where we are.”

Izumi smiled and nodded. “That sounds like a good idea.”                                                                   

* * *

 

Kya peeled off her own shirt, leaving her chest bare as Izumi lay on the bed beneath her.

“Kya, your body is magnificent,” Izumi breathed. A blush covered her face.

Kya reached down so that her fingers played at the bottom of Izumi’s shirt. “Can I take yours off too?”

Izumi took a deep breath and nodded.

Kya pulled the red fabric up over the woman’s head, leaving her in only her skirt and a lacy gold bra. “You get to look at _this_ body all the time, and you called _mine_ magnificent? Holy shit,” muttered Kya, biting her lip at the sight.

“Come here.” Izumi put her hands around Kya’s waist and pulled the waterbender down toward herself.

Kya pressed her lips to Izumi’s, running her tongue along the firebender’s and tasting the rum from earlier. Izumi let out a quiet moan as Kya’s hands moved to the clasp of her bra when the kiss grew more passionate. Kya unhooked it and pulled it off, revealing her bare chest, which, like her face, was covered in a deep blush.

Izumi pulled away slightly from the kiss though her lips still nearly touched Kya’s. “Take my skirt off too.”

Kya grinned and tugged it down her waist until Izumi kicked it off. “I like the matching underwear,” she said, eyeing the golden lacy panties.

“Spirits, Kya, if you make me blush anymore, I will just about melt.”

“My plan _is_ to make you melt, Princess.” Kya sat up and pulled down her own skirt, throwing it aside. She crouched above Izumi wearing only a pair of grey briefs, a devious grin spread across her face. “Go ahead, you can touch.”

Izumi’s eyes widened and her hands shook as she set them upon Kya’s breasts. “How is this?” she whispered.

Kya put her hands on Izumi’s smaller breasts and grabbed them firmly. “You don’t have to be afraid to get a little rougher with me,” she whispered into her ear.

Izumi put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. “You can certainly get a little rougher with me as well.”

Kya leaned forward and gently nipped at Izumi’s neck. “Oh yeah? I shouldn’t be surprised you are a pillow princess, _Princess_ Izumi.” She slid her hand down between the woman’s thighs, feeling the wetness in the gold fabric.

“Don’t stop there! Please!” begged Izumi.

Kya smirked and yanked the panties down and off the firebender. “I like a woman who tells me exactly what she wants.”

“Please Kya, I need you to touch me,” Izumi whispered.

Kya set one finger on Izumi’s exposed center. “You can have whatever you need tonight.”                                  

* * *

 

Izumi woke up feeling sore in places she had never been sore before. The sunlight pouring in through her curtains promised it was already the afternoon. She sat up in her bed, picked up her glasses from the nightstand, and looked around. Her clothes and undergarments lay strewn across the room. Kya however was nowhere to be found. She stood and walked over to her dresser where a note had been left.

_Dear Izumi,_

_Thanks so much for making my last night on Ember Island amazing. I had a really good time with you, and the things we did last night were better than I could have ever imagined. I’m not really good at goodbyes, so I figured it was better to just leave this note. I hope your writing goes well. You’re a very talented woman, and you will make the perfect Fire Lord one day. If I’m ever over by the university, maybe I’ll stop by sometime._

_-Kya_

Izumi sighed and put down the piece of paper. “What a night,” she muttered. She gathered the clothing from the ground and put them in the bin to be washed then went to her closet and put on a silk robe. She looked at herself in the mirror on the wall. “I guess I have to face the guards sooner or later.” She left her room and walked down the stairs to where the guards sat at a table chatting. They all jumped to their feet when they saw her.

“Good morning, Prin—Izumi,” said Ishi. “I trust you had a good night?”

Izumi chuckled. “It’s okay. I know you all must have figured out what happened last night.”

Ishi looked back at the other guards. “I think there’s something you should see…” She handed Izumi a national tabloid newspaper from the table.

Izumi’s eyes widened as she read the headline above a picture of Kya kissing her neck on the beach the night before.

**_STEAM ON EMBER ISLAND!_ ** _Princess Izumi and Avatar Aang’s Daughter Caught in the Act? Read More Here!_

Izumi cleared her throat and set the paper back down.  “Why did they not include Kya’s name? She’s much more than the daughter of Avatar Aang after all.” She adjusted her glasses on her face. “Now, what do we have for breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! In my fic "The Passing and the Pier", this night between Kya and Izumi is actually mentioned. The bartender Hisa also makes an appearance in "Wasted at the Wedding". This fic is thus part of that canon, and I am a huge nerd. I am kind of in love with Izumi now. Is it just me? It can't be just me?


End file.
